The invention concerns a security element comprising a transparent layer with a non-homogenous refractive index and a process for the production of such a security element.
It is known for a photopolymer film, in the volume of which items of information are holographically stored, to be used as security elements for protecting security documents, for example bank notes, identity cards and passes, passports, check forms, entry cards, tickets or vouchers. Thus for example EP 1 091 267 A2 describes a security element comprising a photosensitive layer which is laminated in place between two carrier layers and in which an optically perceptible item of information is stored, in particular a 3D hologram of an object, and becomes visible when illuminated.